The present invention is directed to a utensil rest. More particularly, the present invention is related to a utensil rest which may be simultaneously utilized for multiple utensils and which is easily cleanable.
During the process of cooking, utensils, which may be utilized for mixing or otherwise preparing foods, need to be temporarily stored between mixing or other working operations performed on the food. Preferably, these are not merely laid on counter tops or on the stove. It is often undesirable to leave the cooking utensil in the cooking pot or other container for various reasons, including the utensil becoming overheated and the inability to place a cover or lid on the cooking pot or container. There is also a need for providing a means for the temporary storage of a plurality of cooking utensils which may be dripping with different foods from different cooking containers. If these are temporarily placed in a bowl or other single container, the different food fluids may become admixed resulting in the undesirable result of foreign foods being placed in the cooking container when the temporarily stored cooking utensil is again utilized for stirring or the like.
One advantage of the present invention is that it may be simultaneously utilized with a plurality of different cooking utensils without admixing food fluids from different utensils.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides a temporary storage or utensil rest which occupies a minimum amount of counter space even though a plurality of cooking utensils are temporarily stored thereon.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it may be readily cleaned in its entirety periodically. Further, the container which collects the fluids and the grate through which the fluids pass may be cleaned easily after each use by easily removing the grate and container and placing it in a dishwasher or using other convenient cleaning means.
Briefly and basically, in accordance with the present invention, a utensil rest is provided which includes a base with a recess formed in the base. A container is provided which is removably placed in the recess formed in the base. The container is provided with a grate which is removably seated on top of the container. A substantially vertical support comprised of at least a single post is mounted to the base. An elongated member is horizontally positioned and mounted to an upper portion of the vertical support. The elongated member is provided with retention elements at each end. In this manner, one or more cooking utensils, each having a handle portion and a food working portion, may be positioned such that the food working portion of the utensil rests on the grate and any food thereon may drain through the grate into the container. The handle portion of the utensils may rest against the horizontally positioned member with its retaining elements.
In a presently preferred embodiment, the horizontally positioned elongated member with its retaining elements at each end may be in the form of an elongated xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d shaped member.